Las novias del Kaiser
by Erusel
Summary: CAPITAN TSUBASA- Un fic sobre Karl Heinz Schneider. SIN TERMINAR
1. Inicio

**CAPITULO 1:** Encuentros****

Era una mañana lluviosa en Hamburgo, Alemania. La gente caminaba con sus paraguas rumbo a sus ocupaciones diarias mientras que un joven rubio y de ojos azules salía apresurado de su habitación, se le hacia tarde para llegar a clase y seguramente Otto estaría desesperado, tomo sus libros y salió corriendo a la calle, la lluvia que caía en su rostro le impedía ver bien lo que ocurría a su alrededor  así que el se limitaba a esquivar a las personas que venían en dirección contraria.

Ese joven era Karl Heinz Schneider, gran jugador de la selección alemana y también conocido como el kaiser,  papel que se tomaba muy en serio frente a sus amigos que asumían el papel de los ministros, el era un joven muy alegre  y algo travieso, todos habían escuchado de el kaiser y su "pandilla", pero para desgracia de todos el kaiser estaba de un pésimo humor esa mañana, no le gustaban los días lluviosos y menos cuando tenia un parcial que presentar en física, eso era como para poner de mal humor a cualquiera y el kaiser no era la excepción.

Estaba tan ocupado por llegar a tiempo a clases que no se fijo en el grupo de chicas que venían frente a el y como era de suponerse termino en el suelo al igual que dos de ellas.

"QUE NO SABES POR DONDE CAMINAS O QUE????!!"- gritó una joven de cabello negro y ojos grises 

"no seas escandalosa, fue un accidente"- el kaiser se levanto sin fijar su  vista en las chicas y sacudió su abrigo ahora cubierto completamente de lodo.

"ERES UN TONTO!!! MIRA COMO DEJASTE A MIS AMIGAS!!" - La chica siguió gritando completamente histérica lo que acabo con la poco paciencia de Karl.

"NO ES MI CULPA QUE NO SE HAYAN FIJADO QUE VENIA CORRIENDO!"- Karl estaba realmente molesto con la chica que levanto el rostro y se quedo viéndola fijamente, la chica no era gran cosa en realidad se vestía como hombre lo que le restaba belleza, seguramente debería verse muy hermosa si se arreglara pero eso era lo que menos le interesaba a Karl en ese momento. Ahora ya era muy tarde para llegar al examen y solo se ganaría un castigo si iba; mas tarde lo "arreglaría" con la profesora, el pensar en que tendría que prácticamente rogarle a la profesora lo ponía furioso contra la chica esa que seguía frente a el completamente furiosa, fue entonces que se fijo en las dos chicas que seguían en el suelo y se le ocurrió la manera perfecta de vengarse de ella.

"Oh lo siento señoritas, permítanme ayudarlas a ponerse de pie"- Karl les tendió la mano a las chicas al mismo tiempo que les dedicaba una sonrisa.

Las chicas no tardaron en aceptar la ayuda de Karl y todas las chicas que eran aproximadamente 15, rodearon a Karl y se ofrecían a ayudarlo con su abrigo.

"permite que te ayudemos Karl, nuestra casa esta muy cerca de aquí y no puedes ir a la escuela así"- le decía la chica pelirroja que miraba con ojos de cordero a medio morir a Karl, lo que le causo a este mucha gracia sobretodo al ver la cara de ira de la "marimacho" como le había bautizado a la joven de cabello oscuro.

"no puede ir, Niza. Sabes que tenemos entrenamiento en un rato"- Interrumpió la "marimacho"

"pero Freya no seas así, no vas a mandar a este amable joven mojándose así"-  Niza (la pelirroja) voltea a ver a Karl mientras le guiña el ojo.

"oye Karl, tu rostro se me hace conocido"- intervino una tercera joven de nombre Jezz, su cabello rubio corto hacia resaltar sus ojos verde agua -"estoy segura que te he visto en algún lugar"

"tal vez en alguna revista aunque dudo que leas esa clase de revistas"- le sonrió Karl al mismo tiempo que le sonreía pícaramente, lo que hizo que Jezz se sonrojara.

"bueno Karl, será mejor que te llevemos a casa, no queremos que cojas un resfriado"- le decía Niza mientras jalaba a Karl del brazo para desesperación de Freya.

"ahora lo recuerdo!!!! Eres karl Hans Schneider!!!"- grito una chica pequeña de lentes y cabello negro, lo que hizo que todas voltearan a ver a Karl completamente sorprendidas.

"estas en lo correcto"- Karl sonrió con orgullo, complacido de que su nombre fuera conocido, después de todo el era el kaiser y no esperaba menos -"pero tu como lo sabes?"- el kaiser miraba a Hilda interrogante.

"pues lo leí en una revista que me presto el entrenador, soy tu admiradora"_ Hilda lo miro completamente roja mientras que todas las presentes a excepción de Vanesa la miraban rabiosas de que el kaiser  estuviera interesado en la insignificante Hilda.

"entonces te gusta el fútbol?"- preguntó él interesado

"si! En realidad nosotras somos la selección femenil de Alemania"- Hilda le sonrió orgullosa a Karl quien no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

"vaya! Eso es...genial"- balbuceó Karl

"KAAAARRRLLLL!!!"- se escuchó gritar a un hombre

"otto?"- preguntó el kaiser extrañado

"donde te metiste?"- Otto llegaba bastante agitado y se detuvo a tomar aire mientras que todas las jovenes presentes lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

"tenemos que irnos Karl"- comenzó a decir Otto

"que no tenias examen?"- volvió a preguntar Karl 

"si y tu también, la profesora parecía molesta, te quiere en su oficina mañana a primera hora"- respondió Otto

"demonios! Si tendré mala suerte"- maldijo el kaiser fastidiado

"mejor vamonos que quedamos con los demás en los cuatro músicos y medio"- agregó Otto

"si vamonos"- Karl volteo a ver a las chicas y se disculpo - "lo siento chicas, tengo que irme, hasta luego"

"si Karl, hasta pronto"- dijeron al unísono

Las chicas vieron a Karl y a otto alejarse mientras que suspiraban tras de el kaiser, sin duda alguna era un joven muy atractivo y era el mejor jugador de toda Alemania, el seria un buen partido para cualquiera de ellas. Freya caminaba renegando para sus adentros, porque tenían que encontrarse con el kaiser??! Justo el único tipo que podría arruinarles la oportunidad de ir al campeonato mundial femenil.

Pero las otras chicas no estaban de acuerdo con ella, después de todo eran las mejores jugadoras de fútbol femenil en Europa y según el rumor, solo una chica que venciera al kaiser en un partido de fútbol podría exigir salir con él y sin duda alguna una de ellas lo obtendría...


	2. Encuentros

**CAPITULO 2****: **Encuentros****

Karl caminaba rumbo a su casa, era cerca de las 2:00 de la tarde y estaba bastante cansado del arduo entrenamiento, su papá si que sabia como agotarlos, todavía tenia que ir a la oficina de la profesora de física, sin duda alguna lo regañaría pero sabia que no le seria difícil deshacerse de ella.

Llego a la facultad y se dirigió a la oficina de la profesora, al caminar podía notar las miradas de las chicas que estaban ahí, se sonrió para sus adentros, sin duda alguna Ahinoa había tenido razón cuando le grito esta mañana por la ropa que llevaba.

**--------------------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------------**

"KARL!!!!!"

"que?"- Karl le respondió con desgano a su hermana que estaba sentada en la sala con sus compañeras de clase y que al verlo salir había gritado furiosa.

"NI PIENSES QUE VAS A SALIR ASI!!!"- gritó Ahinoa molesta

"que tiene de malo mi ropa?"- pregunto el joven rubio con fingida inocencia

"ESTA MUY AJUSTADA!"- volvió a gritar Ainoa molesta por la actitud de su hermano

"de cuando acá te interesa lo que yo vista? Además a tus amigas les gusta" - el kaiser sonrió maliciosamente mientras señalaba a las amigas de su hermana que literalmente estaban babeando.

"SI NO TE CAMBIAS LE DIRE A MAMA!"- el kaiser se acerco al espejo y se fijo porque su hermana hacia tanto escándalo, traía un pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa negra pegada y el conjunto terminaba con una chamarra de cuero negro, sonrió para si, sin duda la profe lo perdonaría por faltar al examen ayer.

"me voy"- el kaiser salió corriendo de su casa antes de que su hermana pudiera seguir hablando.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

El kaiser llego a la oficina de la profesora y se paró frente a la puerta, le chocaba el haberse metido en este problema pero tenia que aprobar la materia o su padre lo asesinaría, tocó la puerta.

"adelante" – escuchó decir a una voz de mujer

El kaiser abrió la puerta y vio a la profesora en el escritorio bastante ocupada en calificar exámenes, sin duda estaba de mal humor, de seguro la mayoría había reprobado, la profesora no había reparado en quien era el que estaba allí de pie por lo que Karl decidió hablar.

"buenos días, profesora. Soy Schneider"- La profesora inmediatamente alzo la vista y se encontró viendo a el kaiser de pie, Karl pudo notar como la profesora lo recorría con la mirada y como ella no pudo reprimir un gesto de asombro, sin duda alguna su plan había funcionado.

"ehh...siéntate"- balbuceó la mujer

"gracias"- el kaiser tomo asiento y miro a la profesora que aun tenia la boca abierta, cuando ella se dio cuenta que Karl la observaba desvío la mirada de nuevo a los exámenes.

"sabes que no viniste al examen y estas reprobado por ello"- dijo ella con el tono de voz mas calmado que pudo

"pero profesora por favor, es que tuve un imprevisto, estoy seguro que habrá una forma de arreglarlo"- Karl miro a la profesora entre suplicante y seductor por lo que ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa a pesar suyo.

"pero...sabes que no puedo hacer eso"- ella apenas pudo decir cuando él se recargo en el escritorio.

"pero por favor, solo por esta vez"- suplicó el joven rubio con monería

"es...ta bien pero solo por esta vez"- la profesora vio a Karl levantarse y creyó que se le acercaría pero él se limito a darle las gracias y salir de ahí. La profesora solo suspiro al ver cerrarse la puerta tas del chico rubio.

**EN EL CUATRO MÚSICOS Y MEDIO, UNA HORA DESPUÉS....**

"QUE HICISTE QUE???????"- Gritó un joven rubio con los ojos desorbitados

"vamos Müller no seas escandaloso"- intervino Karl fastidiado

"PERO PRÁCTICAMENTE SEDUJISTE A TU PROFESORA DE FÍSICA PARA QUE TE PASARA!!!"- volvió a gritar Müller

El kaiser se encogió de hombros al ver que todos los presentes voltearon a verlo y Müller al notarlo se sentó rápidamente totalmente apenado.

"lo siento"- replicó apenado el joven mas alto

"si claro, ahora ya todos saben lo de la profe, gracias"- respondió molesto el kaiser

"pero fue tu culpa, no debiste faltar!!"- volvió a decir Müller

"en serio hiciste eso, Karl?"- preguntó la joven mesera que iba llegando con las ordenes

" ehh...hola claudia bueno yo..."- el kaiser se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Müller por no cerrar la boca.

"vamos dime!"- insistió Claudia sentandose

"bueno fue algo as"- empezó a decir Karl

Mientras el kaiser le contaba toda su aventura a claudia cinco chicas habían entrado a la hamburguesería pero no eran cualquier chicas sino nada mas y nada menos que cinco de las chicas con las que Karl había tropezado el día anterior, así que en cuanto lo vieron sin mas ni mas se acercaron a donde estaba y lo abrazaron.

Müller y claudia miraban a las tipas y a el kaiser con cara de asombro, después de todo no era muy normal ver a cinco mujeres abrazando a un solo hombre al mismo tiempo, por fin claudia interrumpió a las chicas intentando salvar a su amigo y estas la voltearon a ver con cara de pocos amigos, la vieron de arriba abajo y al parecer no les pareció gran cosa ya que se sonrieron despectivamente lo que hizo que claudia casi se abalanzara sobre de ellas de no ser porque Müller la detuvo.

"oye Karl, porque no has ido a vernos? Te hemos estado esperando"- preguntó una de las jóvenes con tono meloso

"bueno es que he estado algo ocupado"- respondió él encogiéndose de hombros

"tan ocupado como para olvidarte de nosotras?"- una chica rubia de voz chillona lo miro con cara de perrito a medio morir lo que hizo que claudia no pudiera reprimir un gesto de fastidio.

"oye Karl no olvides que tienes que ir a casa de Chester?"- le dijo claudia a el kaiser lo que hizo que este se pusiera inmediatamente de pie.

"si es verdad, vamonos Müller. Las veré luego chicas"- Karl se despidió y salió de ahí casi arrastrando a Müller que no sabia porque tenia tanta prisa.

"se nos escapo de nuevo"- dijo la joven rubia mientras suspiraba resignada

"si pero ya lo atraparemos"- intervino otra con gesto decidido

"lo dudo, Karl es un chico muy ocupado y no creo que pierda su tiempo con unas niñas como ustedes."- comentó Claudia mientras recogía los platos con comida que sus amigos no habían comido

"y tu quien eres? Acaso andas tras nuestro Karl?"- preguntó molesta una de las chicas

"su Karl? Jajajajajaja lo dudo pero yo no ando tras él, es amigo de mi novio y de mi hermano y por lo tanto amigo mío"- respondió Claudia

"si claro"- comentó sarcástica la joven rubia

"pues crean lo que quieran tengo cosas que hacer" claudia se alejo de ah y se rió, lo que hizo que las chicas se pusieran rojas del coraje. Sin duda esa chica andaba tras de el kaiser y no dejarían que se los quitara.

Mientras tanto a unas cuantas calles de la casa de Chester, el kaiser y Müller iban caminando, Karl había estado muy callado todo el camino algo raro en el, lo que hizo que su amigo se preocupara, así que decidi preguntarle.

"que te pasa Karl?"- preguntó Chester

"ehh...nada, solo pensaba"- respondió el kaiser

"en alguna de esas chicas? Son muy lindas aunque no se ven muy agradables"- comentó Müller

"pues conmigo han sido muy amables"- dijo Karl

"ay Karl! Me impresionas, de cuando acá el gran kaiser no se da cuenta cuando unas chavas quieren ligarlo?"- dijo sarcástico Chester

"tu crees?"- preguntó él pensativo

"PUES EN QUE ANDAS PENSANDO???"- gritó Müller

"no te alteres Müller" – comentó Karl con tono pacificador

"ojala yo tuviera tu suerte con las mujeres"- Müller no pudo evitar un gesto de desaliento al imaginarse al kaiser rodeado de tantas chicas, sin duda Karl era un tipo con suerte.

Mientras tanto Karl pensaba que tal vez después de todo seria muy divertido el hacerse "amigo" de la selección de fútbol femenil. Por lo que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa, esta noche empezaría con su plan, esas chicas sabrían quien era el kaiser.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
